


You can run, but you can't hide

by AngelWingsNaya



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsNaya/pseuds/AngelWingsNaya
Summary: Detectives Kain Highwind and Tifa Lockhart have been on the trail of a serial killer targeting young, beautiful women, for a long time, and the only way to catch him would be Tifa herself, acting as bait. Will they succeed, or will she end up as another one of Sephiroth’s victims?
Relationships: Kain Highwind/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You can run, but you can't hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Motchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motchi/gifts).



** You can run, but you can’t hide. **

**Author’s note:** Valentine’s gift for the amazing @Motchi, written for @Tifa’s Harem Valentine fic exchange! I really hope I won’t disappoint you with this!

**Prompt:** Run while you can, are you still running? Can I stop running now? And pairing: Tifa x Kain, Sephiroth, or Johnny

* * *

“I don’t like it.” Kain complained, for the millionth time.

“It’s our best chance! He’s taken the bait already; we just need to get the proof!” Tifa argued. “now, what do you think of this?” She asked, holding a short purple dress against her body, for her partner to inspect.

“Do you really have to dress up for this? It will compromise your movement!” the man protested.

“He has to believe this is a legit date. It’s better to catch him unaware.” She explained.

“I still don’t like this one bit.” He grumbled, rummaging through the dress selection. “Here, with this, you can at least wear some protective armor underneath, if you’re so adamant in risking your life.” He said, giving her a different dress.

“Thank you.” She smiled, realizing he was worrying over her safety. “It’s our job to catch him and stop him from hurting anyone else, besides, I’ll be safe! I trust you to have my back if anything goes wrong.” Tifa reassured her partner with one of her trademark smiles.

* * *

The “date” went smoothly until Tifa left the restaurant with their target, who led her to a secluded back alley and in Kain’s horror, swiftly pushed her and banged her head against the wall, rendering her unconscious.

“Got you, detective” Kain heard Sephiroth say, as he picked the unconscious girl up.

“HE KNEW, HE WAS AFTER TIFA ALL ALONG!” Kain screamed in his earpiece, as he jumped off the roof, he was keeping watch of the “date” from.

“No, I was after you.” The criminal said calmly, turning to face Kain while holding Tifa as a human shield. “You took away my family, so now I’ll have what you cherish the most.” He taunted Kain, pressing a knife against Tifa’s neck as she started regaining her senses. “I’ll have fun torturing her.” He said with a sardonic smile and a dangerous glee in his eyes that made Kain shiver.

* * *

Tifa waited patiently for an opening and once Sephiroth’s grip loosened slightly, she managed to free herself, flipping him over.

“Tifa! Run while you can!” Kain called frantically and moved to stand between her and Sephiroth, giving her an opening to escape.

“I can’t fight him with you here, run!” he shouted, catching her hesitation with the corner of his eye, and fully faced his foe when he saw her running away.

“All those women, why?” Kain asked.

“But, to catch your attention of course.” Sephiroth replied, launching to fight him.

* * *

“Tifa, are you still running?” she heard Kain’s voice through her earpiece after a couple of minutes.

“Yeah, can I stop now?” She asked, hopeful.

“Not yet, he got away. Get back to the precinct.” He instructed with a sigh.

* * *

“Are you alright, are you hurt?” she asked worriedly once he returned to the station.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied.

“Tifa, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He promised, holding her into a tight embrace and resting his head on top of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my initial idea for Tifa's Harem Valentine's day fic exchange until I decided to go with something a bit fluffier!


End file.
